


we don't have a title yet ;-;

by MarieAlice_17129, NeKo_Chan13



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: -w-, Drepresssssssioooooonnnnnnn, Faut tu mettre des tags en français? ._., First Fanfic from us ;-;, Fluff, Français | French, Gay Stuff, M/M, Matt too TT-TT, Patryk And Paul are proud parents :3, RIP, So mari will do it!, Yay! Eddsworld, and bacon too, dat boi, he needs a hug, i like oreos, idek, im back!, im bad at tagging ._., je veux pas, love ya!, mmmhm, oh non, omg wtf, poor edd!, pourquoi, such wow, such wow (again), yay!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAlice_17129/pseuds/MarieAlice_17129, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/pseuds/NeKo_Chan13
Summary: Edd aurait pu faire tout rater! Entrer dans le robot de Tord par accident n'était pas une bonne Idée...





	1. Tomber (fr)

*EDD PDV*  
Tord vient de partir lorsque je remarque l’affiche. 1 500 000£ de récompense pour qui conte retrouverait le chef de l’armée rouge. C’est à ce moment que je comprends que quelque chose n’est pas normal…

\- Matt! Viens vite, il faut partir!  
\- Désolé Edd, je suis occupé!

Il continue de parler à la banane que Tord lui avait donné. Tant pis, je laisse Matt à sa ‘’conversation’’ avec le présidant et je pars à la maison. 

La maison semble normale, mais je sens que quelque chose va mal. Je défonce à moitié la porte parce que je suis pressé. Tout est correct, jusqu’à ce que j’entende un bruit sourd. Un genre de gros bouton sur lequel on aurait appuyé. La maison commence à trembler, mais je n’arrête pas de courir vers la porte de la chambre de Tom. Quand j’ouvre la porte, je vois tout : Il y a une petite pièce derrière le mur de l’ancienne chambre de Tord. Dans celle-ci, il y a des posters de plans, des boutons partout, Tord avec son ancien casque de guerre… À ma droite, il y a Tom. Il semble se demander ce qui se passe. Moi aussi, d’ailleurs. 

\- Oh, salut, Edd! Tu arrives juste à temps!

Tom se retourne vers moi, bien qu’il tente de garder son calme, ses yeux… euh en fait, il… n’a pas vraiment d’yeux, juste des orbites vides… bref! Je vois clairement qu’il panique malgré son apparence. Je dois arrêter Tord! Mais comment? Jamais il ne m’écouterait si je commence à tenter de le résonner. Attendez, je crois que je sais….

*TOM PDV*

Je pensais me retrouver seul face au Norski voulant dominer le monde, mais Edd est débarqué en trombe dans la maison avant que Tord ne fasse quelque chose de catastrophique. Bien qu’il m’ait dit revenir pour son stupide chapeau de guerre, je ne le crois pas du tout! De plus, la phrase qu’il a dite lorsqu’il a vu Edd arriver ne m’aide pas à le croire. Sans y penser, je me retourne vers mon ami pour qu’il fasse quelque chose, puisqu’il est le seul a vraiment apprécier le communiste et que Matt ne se souvient plus de lui. Edd semble réfléchir quelques secondes et dans un mouvement brusque, il se dirige vers Tord qui vient d’appuyer une seconde fois sur le bouton rouge du centre de la pièce. Sans prévenir, un tube de verre descend du plafond et enferme les deux garçons à l’intérieur. Edd semble confus et Tord panique. Soudainement, le sol de ma chambre s’ouvre en deux et le tube descend dans une énorme tête de robot. Le tube libère Edd et… l’autre. D’énormes pinces viennent assembler le reste du robot et finalement, une dernière trappe s’ouvre afin de laisser sortir l’automate a l’air libre. TOUT ÇA ÉTAIT EN DESSOUS DE MA CHAMBRE BORDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Oh bord-!!!!

*TORD PVD*

J’ai eu chaud! Ce stupide Edd aurait pu faire rater tout mon plan. Maintenant il est avec moi dans la cabine de pilotage. Il a l’air terrorisé et ne fait rien… pour l’instant. Première chose à faire, se débarrasser de ce stupide Tom. Sans hésiter, je fusille les murs de la maison espérant le tuer. Les voisins d’Edd me regardent… ugh! J’en ai marre de c’est idiots! Sans hésiter, j’appuie sur un bouton qui envoie des missiles détruire leur maison. Les voir courir dans tous les sens est hilarant. Alors que je ris à les voir, Matt arrive avec sa banane dans la main. Pourquoi l’a-t’ il encore, l’idiot? Edd est toujours dans son état de transe. 

-Tord! Qu’est-ce qui se passe?! me lance Matt.  
\- Hey Matt! Désolé! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça derrière moi! Merci de vous en être occupé pour moi!  
-Mais, tu n’étais pas notre ami?! 

-Ha! NON! Je n’ai pas besoin d’amis alors que j’ai ça! Je suis invincible, maintenant!!!! 

Je me mets à rire. Ils sont vraiment tous des idiots! À quoi bon avoir des amis, alors que l’on est à la tête d’une armée surpuissante! 

-HEY! SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS! 

Je me retourne vers la maison, d’où venait la voix. C’était Tom, il est encore en vie celui-là!? 

-Prend un siège!!!! Dit-il en lançant un de mes divans instantanés vers mon robot.

Le fauteuil rebondit sur la carrosserie sans laisser la moindre égratignure. Vraiment, lui, il DOIT mourir.

-OH! FERME-LA!!!!

J’active un des missiles à tête chercheuse et aussitôt, le bras du robot se change en une sorte de lance rocket et le missile décolle en direction de la maison. Dès que le missile a atteint sa cible, tout le bâtiment explosa. Ah! Rien de plus satisfaisant. 

-Tom! Edd! crie Matt en se dirigeant vers les débris de la maison. 

Il cherche ses amis dans les restes de la maison tout en pleurant à chaude larme. Bon, il n'y a plus vraiment grand-chose à détruire maintenant…

-Ah! Quelle vue! Ha ha ha! Eh bien, j’ai ce que je voulais!

J’active les réacteurs et part en direction du lieu ou Patryk et Paul doivent m’attendre. 

-Au revoir! Le monde ne se contrôlera pas tout seul!

Alors que je suis à travers les nuages, le bras robotique me frappe. 

-OUCH! Qu’es que?

J’en reçois un autre dans le ventre.

-ARGHH!!! Qu’es qui va pas avec ce truc?! 

Je me fais encore frapper par mon propre poing. C’est alors que je distingue Matt dans les débits, appuyant sur les boutons de la console de commande. 

-Ça c’est pour la maison! Fait-il en appuyant sur un bouton. 

Le poing du robot viens cassée la vitre devant moi. 

-Ça c’est pour mes amis!

Un autre coup de poing.

-Et ça… C’EST POUR MON VISAGE!!!!!!

Des bras sorte des murs du cockpit et me frappe. Matt est déchainé! Il ne me laisse aucune chance de riposter! Soudainement, tout s’arrête, je comprends, en regardant au sol, qu’il a été distrais pas deux de leur voisins. L’un d’entre eux a reçu un débris et perd son sang. Il va mourir bientôt. Pas une seconde à perdre, je lance un laser vers le poste de contrôle, ce qui le détruit sur le champ. 

-Ha! A plus vieux amis! 

Voilà! Je peux enfin partir conquérir le monde! Je pars plus haut dans le ciel quand soudain, une voix retentit :

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans avertissement, j’entends un bruit sourd et un genre de décrochage. Dans la même seconde, je vois un harpon géant défoncer ma précieuse invention. QUOI? SI VITE? Je ne peux pas permettre cela! Pourtant, c’est bel-et-bien arrivé. Sous mes yeux. Sans prévenir, Edd appuie sur le bouton pour m’éjecter du robot. Attendez. EDD! Oh non.

-EDD!!!!! Je crie.

*EDD PDV*

J'ignore combien de temps à passer depuis que je suis dans ce robot avec Tord, mais, un harpon défonce le cockpit et je remarque l’air terrifier de Tord. J’ignore s’il a peur de mourir ou quoi que ce soit, mais rapidement, je repère le bouton d’éjection et l’enfonce sans prévenir. J’ai ensuite l’impression que tout est au ralentit. Tord me regarde, encore plus paniquer que tout a l’heure et comme simple réponse, je lui souris et lui envoie la main. Son siège s’éjecte et peu de temps après, le robot explose. La dernière chose d’ont je me rappelle, c’est une vive douleur et le sentiment de tomber. Après ça, tout devins noir et froid. Je comprends que s’en ait fini pour moi…


	2. Petite note

Boujour tout le monde c'est NC. Je voulais seulement vous dire que je ne pense pas continuer l'écriture de la fanfic. 

La seule raison que j'ai à vous donner c'est qu'à force de traîner sur internet, je me suis rendu compte à qu'elle point les personnes participant à Eddsworld "déteste" cette partie du fandom.

Je le sais très bien qu'il y a probablement des exceptions, mais puisque qu'ils trouve que c'est dans un sense, irrespectueux à Edd, je préfère arrêter la ou la réécrire sans ship (bien que je pourrais garder le premier chapitre en majorité).

Bref, je n'effacerais pas le texte pour l'instant, mais n'espérez pas trop un chapitre rapidement.

Merci à tous,  
Keep it's world spinning.

NC

**Author's Note:**

> N-C  
> \-------  
> HOI! Moi c'est NeKo! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce pitit chapitre. En plus cet AU vient juste d'un dessin que j'avais fait. :3 Pi Mawii est arrivée pi a fait : HEY!!!! ON FAIT UN AU ENSEMBLE P'TITE MARDE! :D.
> 
> Le résultat c'est ce que vous avez lus! 
> 
> Mawii  
> \-------
> 
> O shit waddup. Hey! euh... ouais ben j'ai plus grand chose à dire honnêtement xD
> 
> \----
> 
> À bientôt pour le chat-pitre 2! .w.


End file.
